Renesmee Cullen
by Rebekah.Loves.To.Write
Summary: Well, I'm Renesmee. The ups and downs of being a half-breed? Never being as perfect as your parents. Having a werewolf boyfriend? Well, it's not simple especially when your parents don't like him. But can she face the problems and live life? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Okay, so this is the first chapter to OUR first story.  
Yes, I said OUR story. Me and my best friend have begun writing our first story together.  
I haven't wrote a story and published it on here before but she has!  
BTW her pen name is: aNaStAcIa NiCoLe  
Review please?

-Rebekah :)

Chapter one: Mountain lions

I run through the woods trying to keep up with my mother and father. Why do they have to be so fast? I could only run a little faster than the fastest human in the world. My father was the fastest vampire in the world. Well, to me. So was my mom. The thought makes me push harder. Go faster. Go faster Renesmee. Go FASTER.

Soon enough, I can actually see my mother, but not my father. I run for a few more seconds.

"Nessie! Stop!" My mother and father yell in unison. I dig my heels into the soft earth and spin around. The whole movement takes less than a second. My parents can do it in a millisecond.

_No wonder you didn't see them stop. Pay attention next time Renesmee! _I shout at myself. This is why I don't like to go hunting with my parents. I quickly jog back towards them.

I see what looks like brilliant diamonds sparkling on my parent's skin. My skin only glitters dully.

"Nessie. What's wrong?" My father, Edward Cullen asks me.

"Nuthin' dad." I breathe out knowing he can hear it.

"Renesmee Cullen. Tell us what's wrong." My mother, Bella Cullen demanded.

"Mom, really nothing is wrong. Please, can we just hunt? I'm thirsty." I say, speaking louder now. My mother shrugs.

"Come on Nessie." My father says grabbing my hand. "Let's go get some mountain lions." Dad says grinning. We all know how much he loves mountain lions. My mom loves them almost as much as he does. I also love them. I guess it runs in the family.

We run along the border, both my mother and father slowing their pace so I could keep up with them. I had never gotten the pleasure of killing a mountain lion. Normally mom or dad killed them then let me drink the blood. They didn't know if my skin was as tough as theirs. But, as part of my tenth birthday, (on my tenth birthday, I stopped aging. I was now frozen forever as what looked like 20. I looked like I was older then my mom.) I finally get to kill one by myself.

All of a sudden my mother reaches her hand out to block me from going any farther. "Nessie. Listen. There's a whole family of mountain lions about 17 miles away from here. You get one of the cubs." I pout. "Nessie. Don't push it. You already get to kill one yourself." I shrug.

"One. Two. Three. Go Renesmee!" Dad shouts. I take off, sprinting as fast as I could. A mere couple seconds later my parents had outrun me. Pretty soon I lose sight of them. When I pull up beside my parents, they are crouching low to the ground, pointing at the mountain lions they called. I pointed at the biggest cub.

"Renesmee. You are going to go fast. We have your back sweetie." My father barley breathed out.

"Okay daddy." I replied. I spring out of my crouch and fling myself at the lion. I start to wrestle with the lion. Soon enough I'm on top of the cub.

I feel myself flying through the air. When my back makes impact with the rock floor, I scream.

"Mom! Dad! Help! Help!" I knew what was happening. My mother hadn't gotten a hold of the mother cub fast enough.

I see a very pissed off mother mountain lion above me. She raises her paw, and digs one long claw down my forearm. I look at my arm, hoping to find nothing.

Instead, I see blood pouring out of my arm.

"Renesmee!" My father shouts. Then he's at my head, screaming, killing the lion, and then screaming some more.

All of a sudden, my mother is at my head too, pulling my father up and ripping him backwards. I know why. My mother has good self control. Sometimes, my father… doesn't.

"Renesmee. Get out of here. I don't want to hurt you." And with that, I'm flying out of the woods and towards Carlisle's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**So I got 44 hits for the first chapter the last time I looked, woo hoo!**

**I believe that is pretty good for my first chapter :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I hope you like it!**

**Oh and I need to give credit to Anastacia for most of this chapter. She came up with the good parts, I just came up with the beginning :).**

Chapter two: When I left.

I sprinted to Carlisle's house. Carlisle must have heard me running, with the superhuman senses and everything. He walked out of the house but when he saw the blood, he rushed over to me.

"Nessie, what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Mountain lion…pounced…on…me!" I panted at him.

I flinched as he cleaned out my wound with alcohol, it hurt like crap.

I tried to concentrate on the sounds around me to distract me.

I heard pounding steps up the stairs and could smell wet dog. Ahh Jacob has come to my 'rescue'.

I looked up to see Jake standing at the door, just staring at the blood on my arm, pure horror all over his face.

"WHAT HAPPENED, WHO HURT YOU, I WILL KILL THEM, I SWEAR I WILL!" Jake screamed.

I looked up at him, "Its fine, Jacob."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Its not fine and you sound exactly like your mom, you know that?" he said.

I just nodded, everyone ALWAYS told me how like my mom I was.

He looked at Carlisle, who hadn't said a world. "Is she going to be okay?"

Carlisle looked up at him, "Yes, she will be fine Jacob."

"Are you sure?" Jake looked at him curiously.

"Yes, she has lost some blood but she is okay. I will ask Edward to get her some animal blood."

I looked up at both of them, it looked as if they had totally forgotten I was here!

"Hey, I AM NOT A BABY! I don't need animal blood in a bottle. I will go out and hunt again."

I noticed Carlisle was done with my arm; I jogged away from Jake and Carlisle without another word.

"Nessie, wait up!" Jake called after me as I headed out the house and towards the forest.

"Jacob, no. I just need some time alone. Please." I tell him. I can see the hurt in his eyes.

"Jake please. I just need to talk to my dad. And maybe my mom." I shoved my palms into his chest, insisting he goes back into the house. He stares at me, shrugs and then walks back into the house.

I run to river and leap across. I meet my mom at the other side.

"Renesmee. Your father is very mad at himself. He doesn't like to lose his control, and even more so over you. He won't even listen to me." Mom tells me.

"Where is he mommy?" I question her.

"He is still at the border. It shouldn't take you long to find him. He feels he is taking revenge by killing all of those lions. He isn't even drinking the blood. Just killing them. Slowly. Go ease your fathers pain sweetie. Please." She tells me.

"'Kay mom. Love you." I tell her giving her a quick hug and then sprinting over to the border. It took me 10 minutes to get there. It would have taken my parents 5 minutes. I try not to think about that though. I see my dad, his hands in his hair. He starts to pound the floor.

"Why? Why Renesmee? Why her? I don't want to hurt her!" He screams standing up.

"Daddy?" I say cautiously, emerging from the brush. He stops what he is doing as soon as he hears my voice.

"Renesmee. Get out of here. I'm a monster." My dad said, then resumed to pounding the ground with his fists.

"Oh daddy!" I cried and ran out of the bushes. I threw my hands over my father and started crying.

"Daddy, you're not a monster. Don't you ever say that again." I tell him pulling his face up to mine.

"Your mother used to say that." He told me smiling.

"Daddy, why do you get so mad at yourself? I don't like it." I told him pouting a little.

"Well Renesmee. If I hurt you, I could never ever ever forgive myself." He paused for a second before continuing. "Did your mom ever tell you of the time I left her?" My dad asks me. I shook my head. By the way my parents acted around each other, you would assume they had been together forever.

"Well, back when your mother wasn't a vampire, I had to be very careful with her, because you see, her scent was very appealing to me. I could never lose control of myself while I was with her. Never. So one day, I decided it would be best for everyone if I were to leave. Your Uncle Carlisle could barley pass for 30, and he was supposed to be older like that. My family, we needed to start over, so, we left the forks. Me and your mother were a wreck when we were apart. It was a living hell for us. I can never forgive myself, nor will I ever. I can't hurt you Renesmee. I can't even think about hurting you. But, I am a vampire. Nessie, I can't control my instincts. I'm sorry sweetie." My father finished, burying his face in my hair.

"Daddy, I love you. I love you so much daddy. And even if you hurt me, I will always forgive you." And with that, me and my dad join hand in hand and fly through the woods.

**-----You like? (: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wrote all of this chapter, as Anastacia will write the next chapter. Okay, I wont stop you from reading any longer.**

**REVIEW!**

Chapter 3: Our first date

When we got back to Carlisle's house, Jacob was sitting on the stairs with MY mommy. AND he was holding her hand! When he saw us coming he automatically dropped her hand and looked down.

I just looked at him, shook my head and walked out of the door heading towards the cottage. How could he have liked my mom? How could he have been holding her hand?

I heard him walking behind me but I ignored him. I got to the cottage door, opened it and shut it right in his face. I locked the door and went into my room.  
I heard Jake pounding on the door which I just ignored. After about ten minutes, I heard knocking on my window. I didn't look at him so he just opened the window and came in.

He sat on the bed and just stared at me with those adorable brown eyes. I knew that I couldn't be mad at him forever. He just had that face, where you want to just burst out laughing when he gives you that goofy grin of his.

I sighed and gave in. I wasn't mad anymore. "Jake……." I said. He wrapped me in a big bear hug.

"Nessie, I'm sorry! I guess we should have told you sooner." He said. "But anything me and your mom ever had together was a long, long time ago."

"I know, it just surprised me Jake, okay?" I said. He nodded and hugged me again. "I am really sorry you know that, right?" he asked me. "Yeah, I know."

"So, still up for that date tonight?" Jake asked me, raising his eyebrows up and down, over and over again. "Sure, as long as you stop acting like a retard" I said sarcastically and winked at him.

Jake had an "O" shaped mouth and said "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I am very appalled that you would say that to me! " he said. I giggled as we walked hand in hand out of my door and out of the cottage.

The place Jake chose for dinner was Italian, which he knew was my favorite. It was really awkward at first; I mean we had never been out on a date. When I first met Jake, I had just been a little tiny special baby but now well what was I? I was a five year old half-breed vampire but looked more like I was twenty (and acted like I was twenty most of the time).

"Nessie? Hello? Nessie!" he basically yelled at me.

Oh, I had been spacing out and Jake must have been talking to me the whole time. "I'm sorry Jake. Its just I've been thinking about a lot of things."

He looked down, "Oh. Do you want to leave? I mean, I can take you home or something." Jake said.

"No! I don't want to go home. We haven't even eaten yet." I said. "I'm sorry for spacing out on you." After that everything was alright, we ordered some delicious food and enjoyed the rest of our meal. Once he paid the check and we went out to his new Lamborghini (that he loved).

"Well this was a really good date. Thanks, Jake!" I said to him. "Hey, the dates not over yet." He told me. I felt adrenalin run through my body as he lent down to meet his lips to mine. It was the best feeling I had ever felt, his lips on mine, as we showed our passion for each other.

When his lips came off mine a few quick minutes later, my lips were tingling with sensation. I looked at Jacob, "That was amazing", I simply said. He gave me his cute dimpled smile and nodded.

And with that we drove home. All the way home, I was just grinning. Jacob laughed at me and kissed my cheek. I put my hand on his warm cheek and smiled happily.

When we got to the cottage, Mom and Dad were still at my Carlisle's. Jacob stopped at the door, "You can come in, you know." I told him. He shook his head 'no'. I put on my 'pouty face'. He laughed and kissed the frown away. At first the kiss started off as just an innocent little kiss, but then it got even more intense. We were getting deeper and deeper into the kiss but Jacob broke it off.  
"Jake!" I said to him. He smiled, "Not tonight, Nessie." I sighed but nodded.

I hugged him and he gave me one last kiss on the cheek. "Bye Jacob." "Bye Renesmee." He said to me and turned around and walked to his car.

I closed the door and went to my bedroom. Laid down and soon fell asleep, knowing I would have good dreams that night.

**You like? I hope you do! Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**Anastacia wrote this chapter, I just tweaked around with it a little! Haha, well enjoy and thanks for everyone who has began reading the story and have reviewed.**

Chapter four: Aw crap

I woke up in the morning to find my mom sitting on the edge of my bed grinning like an idiot.

"You kissed him, didn't you? You so did!" My mom screamed. She started squealing and pulled me into a hug.

"Maybe." I told her, looking down blushing brightly.

"Hey Nessie, I think you should get dressed and go downstairs. Jacob is down there… alone, with your father.

"Aw shit, mom! You would actually leave him down there alone?" I shouted as I flew down the stairs.

"Watch your language Renesmee!" She shouted at me laughing.

Jacob POV:

'Don't think about kissing Renesmee. Don't think about kissing her.' I chanted in my head.

"What. The. Hell." I heard Edward say. Oops, I guess I was too close.

Edward wrenched open the door, nostrils flaring. "Get. Inside. Now." He growled. I obliged. I should have known that this would have happened sometime or another.

"Jacob. You have got to be SHITTING me. You kissed my FIVE year old daughter? You bastard!" He shouted at me, looking like he wanted to beat the living crap out of me.

"Um, Edward, if It's any conciliation your daughter looks like she is around 20." I told him laughing nervously. "She only looks like she is about 5 years younger than me. "

"Jacob. You do know I hate you right?" Edward questioned me.

"Um, I had a pretty good feeling." I told him slowly backing up towards the door.

"Dad." I heard Renesmee say from on top of the stairs. "Aw daddy, please don't kill Jacob." She begged him.

"Isabella Cullen, get your daughter out of here now!" Edward shouted. Wow. He never called Bella by her real name. He really was pissed. Like, extremely pissed. Bella showed up at the top of the staircase and shooed her daughter back into her room.

"Really Edward. Don't kill Jacob." She told him laughing. Laughing. And to think, I used to love that lady!

"Jacob, I let you imprint on my daughter. I don't kill you. I let you inside my house. I don't kill you. I let you take her out on a date. I don't kill you. And how do you repay me? BY SUCKING HER FACE!" He screamed at me.

"I did not suck her face! We just kissed for a second!" I yelled back. "Or a few minutes." I whispered. Edward looked like he wanted to rip my head off. Crap. Forgot the bloodsucker can hear for a couple miles.

"Oh hell no Jacob." He whispered. Edward lunched at my face, and I screamed and ran out like a little girl. Right now, I had no doubt he could and would kill me. I morphed into my wolf form. It didn't stop Edward to continue to lunge at me.

I saw Renesmee and Bella come through the door.

"Edward honey, let's not kill Jacob today, hmm?" She said laughing again. Renesmee ran out and cupped her father's face.

"Dad! Listen to me! Calm down, and don't hurt my Jacob!" She screamed. Edward seemed to calm down at her touch. ' My Jacob'. I could get used to the sound of that. I morphed back into my human form and Bella through a pair of pants at me. The spare pair I always kept here. I put them on before Renesmee noticed.

I walked over to Renesmee and intertwined my fingers with hers. I placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Watch yourself dog." He growled. "Sure Edward." I replied laughing. Yeah right.

**Haha, did you like it? I thought it was funny. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

**BTW, incase of any confusion, this is back to Nessie's POV. **

**The reason I haven't uploaded in a while is because I haven't felt very motivated too… But anways, here is chapter 5. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 5: Bad to the bone

The next day, I went over to Emily's house. We had become quite good friends since Emily was Sam's fiancée and Sam and Jake hung out a lot because of the pack.

"Emily!" I said as I walked in the door of her house. She squealed as soon as she saw me, "Nessie! I have some very exciting news!" She was practically jumping up and down with excitement as she said that.

I giggled, "Calm down Emily. What is it? What happened?"

"I AM GETTING MARRIED!" Emily screamed at me. "Oh my god! Are you freaking serious?" I yelled at her. She nodded and I began to jump up and down with her. Jake and Sam came in at that exact moment to see us jumping up and down and giggling together.

Sam chuckled and said, "I'm guessing you told her, didn't you?"

"Wait, told what?" Jake asked. "Sam! You didn't tell him yet?" Emily asked Sam. He smiled, "I was about to get to it, baby." Sam told her.

"Jacob, Emily and I are getting married." Sam said. "Congrats man. It took you long enough." Jake said and pushed him playfully. Emily and Sam had been engaged for a while now. I looked at them, they both looked so happy. One day, I hoped that me and Jake would be like that.

"Hey, but that's not all of the good news." Emily told me. "What else could be as exciting as that?" I asked her.

And then an idea popped into my head, "Oh my god, your pregnant aren't you?" I said to Emily.

She giggled, "No, of course not. Nessie, you are going to be one of my bridesmaids." Emily told me.

I screamed for a long time, literally like ten minutes. "OH MY GOD! Thank you Emily! I would love to be your bridesmaid." I said to her, after I had stopped screaming.

She smiled, "Well you are basically my best friend" she said to me. I gave her a hug and said, "Congratulations Mrs. Emily Uley to be." Emily smiled. I could tell that she liked the sound of her new name.

We continue to talk for a couple of hours until Jacob grabs my hand and leads me outside.

"Yeah Jake?" I question him as he sets me on the front porch steps. He doesn't answer, he just captures my lips with his own. I smile into the kiss. It feels good, so incredibly good.

I know why he is kissing me. I have to go home soon... and well, my dad is still pissed at Jacob. Jacob pulls away when we hear whistling coming from inside Emily's house.

"Oh, who would ever think that Jacob would be kissing a half-breed vampire." I look down blushing then hear Sam's commands to (and I quote) Shut the hell up guys! Jacob laughs quietly into my lips. He pulls me upwards.

"Come on Nessie. Let's get you home. If you don't, your dad really won't think twice about killing me." He told me laughing. I joined in on his laughter.

"Nessie, wait here." He said. "'Kay." I replied. He ran into the woods, and emerged from the brush no more then 10 seconds later, as a wolf. I laugh excitedly. I ran out and throw myself onto Jake's shoulder's laughing the whole time. When he pulls up in front of the house, my father comes out of the door, growling. My mom follows laughing.

"Edward, I have never ever seen someone hold a grudge as long as you can. Really. I mean, I understand Jake , but you STILL hate Mike Newton? Still? Oh Edward." My mom said laughing kissing my dad on the crown of his head.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Get in here this instant!" He shouted at me. "Daddy, why? Me and Jake were gonna go out again." I told him pouting. I felt Jacob lower his head and I jumped off.

"Not anymore. Get inside." He shouted. "Dad, I don't want too! You are NOT the boss of me." I shouted. My dad ran up to my face, his sweet breath tickling my neck. "No." I breathed out. I heard a growl rip from his chest.

All of a sudden, I feel my feet lift from the ground, and feel myself being lifted onto my dad's shoulder. I start screaming and pounding on my dads back. "No dad, no! Please no! Please daddy! I wanna go out with Jake!" I scream.

"Hell no Renesmee." My dad stomps me through the door and my mom follows laughing. What is with my mom and laughing at everything my dad does now? I dont get it...

"Love you Nessie!" Jake calls after me.

"No you dont Jacob Black!" My dad shouts back.

My dad puts me on the couch and stands above me fuming. "Yes Father?" I ask trying to be as formal as possible. My dad crouches down to my level.

"Well daughter, I have a problem. I have an issue with Jacob Black, and it is no longer my problem. It is now yours. And because of that... you grounded for...for till I say your not!" He ended.

"No dad! No! Please no!" I shout back standing up. "Yes, Renesmee. My dad picks me up bridal style and then carries me up into his room in the Cullen household. When he slams the door, I stick my tounge out at him. I can still hear my mom laughing as I collapse on the bed.

Urgh, I can't believe I was doing this. I was going to sneak out of my house. It was going to be hard. Having vampire parents with supernatural hearing wasn't very helpful at times like this. How was I even going to do this? First off, I would need to call Jake.

I hit 1 on my speed dial list. I waited for him to pick up…

"Nessie?" Jake said.

"Jake, pick me up at Carlisle's house in five minutes. I'll explain later, okay?" I said in a whisper.

"Okay." He said and hung up the phone.

"Mommy!" I yelled.

She was up in a few seconds, "Yes, Renesmee?"

"Can I go to Carlisle's house to see Alice and Rosalie?" I said, as I gave her an angelic look.

She looked me over, "I know what you are doing, Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"Doing what, Mommy?" I asked her innocently.

"Oh, don't give me that Nessie. I used to try and sneak out to see your dad when I lived with Charlie. But I am going to let you go. I think your dad is being a little too hard on you."

I squealed, smiled and hugged her at the same time as blubbering out "I love you Mom!"

I ran out of the room and ran at top speed to Carlisle's house.

When I got to Carlisle's house, Jacob was sitting on the hood of his Lamborghini.

"Jake!" I said to him and smiled really big.

"Nessie! Is something wrong? What happened? I thought you were grounded?"

"Hey. No, nothings wrong. Nothing happened. I am grounded." I told him.

"Edward let you go out?" He seemed surprised as he asked me.

"Nope." I grinned at him.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you snuck out?" He asked me with an 'O' on his face.

I smiled back, "Yes Jacob Black. I am bad to the bone."

"Let's go, Jake." I said to him. And with that, we were off driving into the sunset.

We had a great night, I was so sad to end the night. If I would have known what was waiting for me at home, I would have stayed out all night.

When I got into the house, it was quiet so I was guessing everyone was asleep.

I walked into my room to see my father sitting on my bed, just staring at me.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Get your ass in this room RIGHT NOW." He said in the coldest voice I had ever heard him speak with. He usually never raised his voice at me unless I was really in trouble.

"Hi daddy." I said in a very little and timid voice.

"Oh don't 'Hi daddy' me, Renesmee. You are in big trouble."

**You like? :P**

**Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The plan

"Oh shit." I say aloud.

"Oh shit? Oh SHIT? So you cuss now? What is with you now Renesmee Carlie Cullen? You. You. You. You aren't who you used to be." My dad screamed.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't live up to your expectations father." I sneered. "Just do me a favor. Gimmie a 10 minute head start." And with that, I sprint out of the house faster than I ever had. He didn't even give me a 10 second head start.

He catches me by the wrist and hoists me onto his shoulders.

"Stop dad! Stop it stop it stop it!" I scream pounding on his back. He flings me onto the bed nostrils flaring.

"You. Went. Out. With. That. MUTT!" He shouted. "Yeah, so, what's it to you?" I reply crossing my arms over my chest.

"Renesmee! He kissed you! You're five for Christ sake!" He yelled.

"Well I look like I'm 20! I look like I'm older then you AND mom! I act like it too!" I shout back.

"Renesmee Cullen, I forbid you to ever talk to Jacob Black! You may never speak to him again! Or see him. Hell, you can't even think about him, and I will know if you do." He said calming down now, a triumphant smile on my face. Dad, you just crossed the line.

I kept replaying scenes of me and Jake kissing, and chanting his name in my head.

"Jake Jake Jake Jake. I LOVEEE Jake. I love him. I love him. I freaking LOVE HIM." I mentally shout. My dad glares at me.

"That's it." He whipped his cell phone out his pocket and dialed Jacob's number.

"Hello?"

"Jacob, I forbid you to ever see my daughter."

"Hell no bloodsucker!"

"Fine. Come over here now. Renesmee doesn't ever want to see you again.

"Why?"

"She knows that you're cheating on her."

"What? Oh no no no n-" My dad closes his cell.

"Jake… he's cheating on me? You did all of this to protect me?" I ask my dad my lip quivering. "Yeah sweetie." He responded scooping me up into a hug.

"I love you daddy." I say burying my face in the crook of his neck.

***15 minutes later***

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you know better than to think that I am dating someone else! I'm imprinted on you for crying out loud!" Jacob screamed getting out of his car. I had already planned it out with everyone, including Jacob. My mom had called him and explained the plan. Everyone BUT my dad knew. WE all had a HUGE like scene planned. We all knew my dad was lying. Me and Jake were gonna get in a fight, I was going to tell him that it would be better if we saw other people, yada yada yada.

"What do you want you filthy dog?" I yell running out of the house.

"I want you back Nessie!" Jacob replied, biting his lip to hold back his grin that was making his lips twitch.

"You cheated on me you no good son of a bitch!" I yell. My mom and dad started peeking through the curtains, dad smiling like an idiot, mom laughing like an idiot.

"No, well… yes. I did. With Rosalie. We agreed not to tell anybody. I didn't think that you would find out so soon." We both turned around and stared at my dad to see his grin faltering. Haha. Now he doesn't know if he was lying or not.

Rosalie then flitted out of the house, saw Jacob and ran into his arms.

"Hey baby." She crooned to him.

"Not now Rose." Jacob said. I could hear my mom laughing now. She skipped out of the house giggling. God, I swear. My mother is like…weird. My dad appears at the doorway, fuming.

"You cheated on my little girl?" He screamed, centimeters from Jacob's face.

"Why, yes, yes I did." Jake replied smirking.

"Rosalie. You. Cheated. On. EMMETT?" My dad said whispering at first then he raised his voice at her.

"What the hell Rose? Do you want a death sentence?" He added.

"Death sentence for what?" Emmett said, coming out of the doorway. Oh crap. CRAP! I forgot to tell Emmett. And Rosalie thinks I did. Oh CRAP!

"Emmett, I have something to tell you." Rose said batting her eyelashes.

"Okay Rose. I have something to ask you… Why the hell are you in Jacob's arms?" Emmett asked, seeming generally confused. Ha. I guess Emmett can act. Ha. Ha.

"Em, me and Jacob are dating. We plan on getting married!" Rosalie said laughing pinching Jacob's cheeks. I could see Jacob grimace. Rose was pinching WAYY to hard.

"ROSALIE!" I shouted. "How could you cheat on me, with Jacob? And Jacob! You were imprinted on me!" I screamed.

"Well, I guess I imprinted on the wrong person. I just needed to…grow. On. Rosalie." He barley managed out without laughing.

"Yeah." Rosalie breathed out.

"Aw, hell no." Emmett said, running towards Jacob.

"What the crap man?" Jacob shouted running away. "This was part of the whole freaking plan!" He added.

"What plan?" Emmett asked, still chasing Jacob. My mom was rolling on the ground she was laughing so hard.

"The plan Nessie told you!" Jacob shouted running past me. "She didn't tell me anything!" Emmett shot back.

"Ahhhhh!" Jacob shouted running past me again. "Nessie, you forgot to tell him? You idiot! Now I'm gonna die!" Jacob yelled, running in circles, Emmett (growling might I add) chasing Jacob.

"Oh, that SOOO wasn't what I told you to say Jacob Black!" I yell, joining in the chase to kill Jacob Black.

"That's it Jake! Were over!" I shout and then fly into my room. "Aww Nessie, don't do that! I didn't mean it!" I hear Jacob shout, but my sobs soon drown the sound out.

***EDWARD'S POV***

He. Hurt. My. Little. Girl. That. MONSTER.

After Renesmee had ran into her room crying, I approached Jacob. All the girls had ran into Nessie's room to help her out. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and I were all approaching Jacob now.

"Hey guys. It was her freaking plan!" Jacob yelled tripping over his own feet.

"She's like my little sister man! Why did you call her an idiot? You freaking planned half of HER freaking plan!" Emmett shot back.

"Jacob. Why did you call her an idiot?" Carlisle asks calmly, coming over and pinning my hands behind my back so I don't walk over and strangle him.

"I don't know okay? I don't know what was going on in my head at the time! I was confused because Emmett wanted to kill me!" Jacob yelled at Carlisle.

"You hurt my little girl." I managed out through my gritted teeth.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean too!" Jacob yelled, running up and pushing me in the chest. A fierce long growl rips through my chest.

Carlisle yanks me backward even more. "Let me at em." I say once again through gritted teeth.

"Go inside now Edward and explain to your daughter that she is not an idiot."Carlisle says looking me in the eyes.

"Wait!" Jacob calls out reaching his arms towards me.

"What do you want mutt?" I question him.

"Tell me. Do you think Renesmee will marry me some day?" He asks me, smiling.

"Dog, you just crossed the line." And with that, I lunge at his throat.


	7. Chapter 7

**I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please be sure to check out my one shot (maybe two shot?) that I wrote about Nessie and Jake's wedding. Its not in anyway related to this story. But please check it out! Read, review and favorite please. (:**

By the way, its back to Nessie's POV.

Chapter 7: Fine

I run into my room sobbing, my mom walks in behind me. She was still like laughing from earlier. God, she was always laughing. I stare at her, "What the hell..." I begin to say to my mother but then I hear a deep grunt/growl thing coming from my daddy and a scream coming from Jacob.

I run to the window to see daddy lunging towards Jake. I literally jump out the window and land right in between them.

"Don't you to even think about hurting each other. I may be extremely pissed at both of you but that does not just give you guys the permission to kill the other." I scream at them, while Emmett tries to pull me out of the way from the pissed vampire and werewolf.

"Renesmee. Move out of the way, before I kill your jackass boyfriend." Dad says to me through gritted I look over at Jacob to see him grimace and I see dad smile in satisfaction. "Go phase back mutt." Dad says to Jake. "Oh and I'm not done with you, we will talk later." He finishes with a threatening tone.

Jake goes into the woods and phases. When he comes out, he was butt NAKED. I try not to look at him but I mean come on, with that six pack and the muscles EVERYWHERE, it's kinda hard. Edward growls when he sees me staring so then he takes off his shirts and pants and throws them at Jake.

I can't help but laugh as a car passes by and a woman looks out to see a sparkly guy with only boxers on and a hot guy that was completely naked standing there. Me and mom just start laughing hysterically and fall onto the ground. We basically just start rolling around like little giggling teenagers.

Then Alice and Rosalie joined us on the ground as we continued to laugh like a maniac. I placed my hand on my mom's cheek and showed her the woman in the car staring at daddy. "Hey! Nothing to see here lady!" Mom yells out as she continues to laugh. We all giggle as the woman in the car turns bright pink and speeds off down the street, not even bothering to stop at the red light.

One our laughing finally dies down, Jake walks up to me with a sad and serious face. "Nessie, can we please talk?" he asks me. I shrug and try to turn away from his body but he pulls me towards him. He brushes his lips against my head, down to my nose and finally to my lips. With his lips against mine, he whispers one word, "Please."

I look up into his big, pleading eyes and nod. We walk to the cottage silently and I lock the door behind us, as my dad tries to follow us through the door. I take him into my bedroom and sit on my bed. I look at him with a blank expression, "Yes? Did you want to continue to tell me how much of an idiot I am or something?" I ask him in an unemotional voice.

I see the pain in his face, "I didn't mean it Ness. Please, please believe me." I look at his face, then I touch his cheek and replay the moment where he called me an idiot. I showed him how much it hurt me. How much pain it brought me.

"Don't do that to me! I hate to see you sad and you know that." He says to me in barely a whisper. I sigh, I know how much it hurts him to see me in pain.

"Jake… I am sorry. It's just what you said, I know you didn't mean it but it still hurts a lot." I said to him. "I am so sorry, Renesmee. I really, truly am sorry." He says to me and looks deep into my eyes. The way he stares at me, tells me everything, he really does love me.

"Jake. I love you. I honestly do." I said in a whisper. He got a big, giant, goofy smile on his face and took me in his hands."I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen" He whispers to me before our lips meet each other and the night begins. I knew everything was forgotten from earlier that day.

Jake gently pulled me on top of him and put his hands on my waist but he didn't break our kiss as he did this. I opened my eyes to look at him and deepened our kiss. I wanted to show him how much I loved him but I knew he wouldn't let me go far, even though I may not look like a five year old or act like a five year old, I was still a five year old anyway. This continued on for a couple hours.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL RENESMEE. GET OFF HER JACOB, RIGHT NOW." Dad screams at us. I hadn't been paying attention to my senses, I didn't hear my Dad come in, until he started yelling. I look down to see myself in my underwear and Jacob in his boxers. We hadn't done anything, I told myself. We had just been making out but I could tell that wasn't what Dad believed.

"Shit." I heard Jacob breathe under his breath.

"Shit is right Jacob Black. Get your ass out of my daughter's room." Dad said coldly. I sighed as Jake puts on his pants and begins to leave the room. "Love you Jake." I say to him before he left. He looks back at me, "I love you too." He whispers to me.

EDWARD'S POV

I pace around my shared room with Bella.

"What's wrong babe?"Bella asked me coming into the room.

"Oh nothing. Just our five year old half-vampire daugther was about to LOOSE HER VIRGINITY TO A WEREWOLF." I yell.

"What?" Bella asks, starting to inch towards our door. It was always best to get out of my way when I was this pissed.

"Go talk to her." I tell her pinching the bridge of my nose.

"No. You go Edward. You two have been mad at each other for a while now, so you go." She says, stomping her foot on the ground. "Fine. Just stay with me." I gesture towards the door. "Ladies first."

"No. Men first this time. No need to be a gentleman." She said laughing. "Um, yes I will be a gentleman." I tell her rolling my eyes.

"Then I am going to shove you ass out of the freaking door." She told me, giving me a lopsided grin.

"Fine." I fake stomp out of the room and pause outside Renesmee's door. Guess I can't put it off any longer.

I yank the door open, fuming once more.

"What do you want, father." Renesmee says, not looking at me. "Renesmee, don't give me that shit." I said, not looking in her eyes. It hurt me to talk to her like this, but desperate times called for desperate measures. I could see the hurt in her eyes as well.

I open my arms for a hug, and she doesn't hesitate to run into them sobbing my name.

"Daddy, daddy I love daddy. I love you, and I missed you." She told me, soaking my shirt.

"I love you too sweetie." I tell her, stroking her hair.

"Does this mean I'm not grounded again?" She asked me, fear evident in her eyes.

"Oh no, Renesmee. Oh no. No way in hell." I tell her laughing

"Love you daddy." She replied laughing.

"Now, get dressed." I tell her, lightly throwing her on the bed.

"Fine." She told me, fake pouting.

Everything was fine... for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:  
I know it has been FOREVER since I updated but I had writers block and I have been working on two new stories, I have already started uploading one of them called Because from the Morganville Vampire Series (look out for chapter 2 later today or tomorrow!) . The other one I am working on is from the Maximum Ride series (uploading it later today or tomorrow)  
Okay, I'll stop talking so you can start reading. Enjoy!  
**  
Chapter 8: What the f...

Even though daddy wasn't mad at me anymore, I was still grounded and that meant a lot of restrictions... I wasn't allowed to talk or see Jacob. I couldn't go anywhere without getting permission from dad and most of the time he said no. I wasn't allowed to go shopping with Alice (Which she was very pissed off about, more at dad that me) so basically all I had done for the last two weeks was sit around the house, watch TV, mope and pout.

But today was Saturday and I was tired of being locked away in the house doing nothing so I decided to go see Emily. I hadn't talked to her since the day that she had told me that I was going to be part of her wedding so I thought that we could go look around at dresses and I could help out with wedding plans, if she wanted me to but I would have to go ask dad first.

I walked down the stairs feeling hopeful; I really wanted to go see Emily. She was one of my best friends and I really missed her and when I was there she would tell me how Jake was doing and what he had been up to lately. When I got into the living room, I saw mom and dad making out. I was happy that my parents were happy together but I also felt a pang of jealousy. I missed being kissed by Jacob the way dad kissed mom. They still hadn't noticed me so I cleared my throat and threw a magazine at mom. She caught it with lightning fast reflexes and smirked at me, I rolled my eyes and dad chuckled.

"Dad?"  
"Yes Renesmee?"  
"Can I please go see Emily? She made me a bridesmaid in her wedding and we haven't looked at dresses. I also haven't helped her with the wedding plans and since I'm the maid of honour, it's my duty to help her with anything to do with the wedding." I kept rambling on for a few minutes until dad finally held up his hand to get me to stop talking.  
"Calm down, Nessie. You can go as long as you take your phone and I'll call you to check up on you. Okay Renesmee?" He said.  
I didn't like the sound of being checked up on like I was a little child but I guess it was better than not being allowed to go out at all so I just nodded.

Once I grabbed my phone, I headed out to my car which daddy had picked out for me. It was stylish but useful, it was an Audi. I waved to mom before I cranked up the radio and sped down the street. I was so happy to be out of the house and have some freedom. My favorite song came on, Gettin´ Over You. I rolled the windows down and started singing the words as loud as I could. I don't think anyone could ruin my mood today. I laughed as some woman was staring at me speeding down the street like I was the craziest person in the world.

As I drove up the road to Emily's house, I turned down the radio and rolled up the windows. I parked my car outside her garage and walked to the door. I didn't bother to knock because well...  
I never knocked! Emily was like a sister and we told each other about everything.

I heard voices coming from the kitchen so I dropped my bag by the front door and headed into the kitchen with a big smile on my face, but as soon as I looked around the kitchen. Emily and Sam were standing opposite of Jacob, but he wasn't standing alone. Around his arm was a beautiful and tall brown haired girl. I looked at the girl blankly, then I looked at Jacob with hurt evident in my eyes and lastly at Emily who just looked down.

"What the fuck." I said as I turned around. There was no point of me giving anyone a chance to explain because I saw what I saw and nothing could change that.

I grabbed my bag and jumped in the car. I pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road. I wasn't sure where I was going but I knew it wasn't back there or home. I heard Jake calling my name but I turned up the radio, didn't look back and headed for the highway.

**-**

I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please read and review!

**I will be sending out spoilers for chapter 9 if you review**

-Bekah(:  
Xxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:  
Here is the next chapter, sorry I didn't update last weekend. I've been busy, I had a bunch of homework last weekend! I know, not fun! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter and again I'm sorry for having to wait for this chapter so long!**

Chapter 9:

I got to Port Angeles about 3 hours later. I wasn't sure why I came here but I knew my way around here pretty well so I didn't care. I decided to go get a room at the fancy hotel in the center of Port Angeles. I didn't have any clothes with me so I figured once I check in, I will go do some shopping.

I drove to the hotel, checked in and went up to my room on the 25th floor, I had got the presidential suite. I figured I might as well have some fun while I'm here. 

I sat my purse down on the bed and grabbed my cell phone. I had five missed calls from Jacob which I plainly ignored. I also had 2 texts but they weren't from Jake. One from my dad saying, 'Where are you Renesmee?' and one from Alice saying, 'Hey, where are u? Ur dad is worried...' I replied to Alice's text saying 'In Port Angeles, cover for me please? Love u.' 

I put my cell back in my bag and headed downstairs. I got in my car and drove to the mall. I parked at the JC Penny's and went in. I headed to the dresses section where I had always seen cute dresses but I had never been able to buy any from here because dad had always said they were "too revealing". I rolled my eyes at this, tonight my daddy wasn't here to say no so I might as well have some fun.

I went over to a rack of dresses that were all VERY short. I grabbed for the first dress that caught my eyes and god was it sexy! It was a low cut, like really low cut strapless short dress. It would hug my curves perfectly. I knew what I was doing tonight, I was going to the club... I had never been to a club but I knew what to do; I had seen Jersey Shore. I loved Pauli D and Jake had always been jealous whenever we watched it because I was always eyeing him up.  
I went to the cash register and payed for the dress. I exited J C Penny's and walked to Hollister. I found two pairs of short shorts, a pair of low rise skinny jeans, two tank tops and a few v-necks. After I paid, I saw it was only 3 so I still had time to go to the salon and get my hair done.

I drove to the salon and luckily they had an open spot.  
"Hi! I'll be your stylist today. By the way, I'm Laura!" A girl probably in her early twenties said as she stood behind me.  
"Hey... I'm Nessie."  
She nodded and smiled, "So what do you want done today?"  
I thought for a few seconds, I kinda want bangs... "Hmm... Maybe a wash, cut and blow-dry, then could you give me some bangs?' I asked.  
"Sure thing." she said as she led me over to the sinks to wash my hair.  
I got into the chair and instantly relaxed as the warm water poured over my head as she massaged my scalp with shampoo and conditioner. After she was done, I was lead over to a big comfy chair.  
"A cut or just a trim?"  
"I'm feeling spontaneous today, do whatever you think would be cute." I said.  
She grinned at me, I could tell she already had an idea in her head  
I closed my eyes as she began her work and blocked out everything around me.  
About 45 minutes later, I heard Laura, "Nessie, open your eyes! I'm done!"  
She spun my chair around and I opened my eyes.  
I gasped, "Oh my god, Laura! I can't believe you did this."  
"You like?" She said with a smile.  
I squealed and nodded, I got up from the chair and hugged her.  
She seemed a little surprised by my fast movements, I had forgotten to control my speed... She giggled and returned my hug anyway.  
I stepped back and looked in the mirror. My hair was now just under the bottom of my bra, she had cut off a few good inches. She had blow-dried my hair and used the curling iron to make my natural curls even better. The best part is my bangs, she had gave me wide sweeping bangs; she straightened them so they were nice and smooth.  
"Hey, I'm gonna be in the city for a while and I don't really have any friends here... Here's my number." I said as I got a post it at the desk and wrote my number, after I paid for my haircut.  
She smiled and took my number, "Bye Nessie! I'll call you."  
I waved and went to my car.  
It was 4:30 now, so I figured I could go eat some dinner somewhere close to the hotel, relax at the hotel for a little bit and then get ready before I go to the club.  
I didn't really know what restaurants were around the hotel, but Mexican sounded good. So off I went in search of some yummy food!

**So, Nessie is being a bad girl isn't she? That dress, Jersey Shore and a club? Well… everything seems to be going well for her now but will it continue? Review and maybe I'll spend you a spoiler if you say pretty please! ;)**

**- Rebekah(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: **

**Well… here is chapter 10! I cant believe I have been writing this story and I have finally reached the 10****th**** chapter! I just haven't been receiving the feedback I was hoping for! So… review and make me happy! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I finished my brisket tacos and rice, and then I paid the check. I had actually taken a liking to all this human food, when I was a baby I hated human food but honestly it was REALLY good! Even though I had been eating a lot of human food, I still needed some blood. I would have to go find a place for hunting soon if I was planning on staying here for a while… which I was. I walked out the restaurant and jumped in my car. It was about 6:30 now so I had time to go watch some TV at the hotel before I went out. I drove up to the hotel, gave my keys to the valet guy and walked up to my room.

I hopped onto the bed, grabbed the remote for the flat screen and turned on MTV. Haha, what a coincidence… Jersey Shore was on! I watched them go to a club and took note of some of their dance moves. I couldn't help but laugh as "The Situation" was talking. He was so full of himself, but he was hilarious. The phone started ringing, I picked up while I was still laughing. I didn't bother to check the caller ID before I said a muffled , "Hello?", mixed with laughter. "Nessie?" Said, which I couldn't believe, Jake. "What makes you think that you can call me Jacob?" I shouted at him. "It's not what you think it is." He said to me. "Haha, wow that must be one of the top ten most lines that guys use. Oh and don't call me ever again." I said and hung up.

Really, how dare he call me? I mean seriously. I need to get to that club to get my mind off things, I was gonna get ready a little early. Maybe, I would go out to a bar before the club if I was too early. I turned the TV off and headed into the bathroom. To pass some time, I would take a nice, warm, relaxing bath. I filled up the large tub with water and bubbles. I stripped down and stepped into the warm water. I shampooed and conditioned my hair, slid down into the water and relaxed for about an hour.

'Knock. Knock. Knock.'I heard coming from the door. "Coming!" I shouted to whoever was at the door. I stepped out the bathroom quickly, wrapped a towel around my body and one around my hair, then I walked to the door. Who was interrupting my bath? I looked into the peephole and I couldn't believe who it was…

**Well, I know this is REALLY short chapter (probably the shortest chapter ever!) but I wanted to leave it off at this, so review and wait to see who is on the other side of the door… Feel a twist coming up? Maybe! ;)**


End file.
